deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Khmer Rouge
The Khmer Rouge were a band of communist inspired Cambodian rebels, with nationalist ideals, that were formed in the late 1960's by Communist revolutionaries Saloth Sar (later Pol Pot), Ieng Sary, Son Sen and Khieu Samphan and were most remembered for their social engineering, which resulted in genocide. The group was exiled in the reign of Cambodian monarch, Prince Norodom Sihanouk in 1968 and remained relatively unknown until the eve of the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War, Viet Cong forces established bases inside neutral Cambodia. After the Tet Offensive, the President of the United States, Richard Nixon, ordered a top secret bombing raid called Operation Menu. The bombing raids were to destroy Vietnamese bases on Cambodia’s eastern border with Vietnam. Unfortunately, the bombing raids hit Cambodian villages on the border as well; this was what the Khmer Rouge used to bring the people on their side. In 1970, the left wing monarch, Sihanouk, was ousted by a military led coup by General Lon Nol, who was pro-US. Under Lon Nol, the US airstrikes ramped up to attempt to destroy the Khmer Rouge bases. That same year, the Khmer Rouge launched a civil war against the Nol regime. After five years of civil war, the Khmer Rouge won and started to purge the country of those classed as enemies. They started by exterminating the sympathisers of the previous regime and non-Khmer people, including Vietnamese and half-Khmer peoples, before attempting to bring Cambodia back to the days of the Khmer Empire by turning it into an agrarian communist country. They believed that the only way to restore Cambodia to its medieval splendour was to put everyone to work in the fields farming rice. Civilians' lives were viewed as expendable. It was this mindset which was what caused the deaths of an estimated 2.2 million people; most of which were done in high schools turned interrogation centres. Fortunately, they were taken out of power in 1979 by the Vietnamese, who were tired of the now frequent Cambodian raids across the border. However, groups of Khmer Rouge still existed until 1998, when the leadership collapsed. Since then, Cambodia has started to recover. Pol Pot died on April 15th, 1998, and surviving Khmer Rouge leaders have been or will be put on trial. Battle vs. Waffen-SS (by MilitaryBrat) Waffen SS: Khmer Rouge: 5 Waffen SS soldiers are on patrol in Cambodia. They heard of a guerilla group called the Khmer Rouge. High command wants them guerillas dead before they completeley mess with Cambodia's crap. 5 Khmer Rouge guerillas come across the SS. They open fire with there RPK, AKM's, and Ppsh's and kill two Waffen SS soldiers. The Nazis open fire with there MG-42 and kill a guerilla. Then a stielthandgrenate is thrown and another guerilla dies. The Khmer Rouge leader takes out his Tokarev and shoots a Nazi in the head. One Nazi fires his MP-40 and kills a guerilla. The Leader sneaks up behind him and chops his head off with a cane knife. The SS Leader grabs a STG-44 from a fallen comrade and kills another guerilla. Now it's just the two leaders. Both are out of pistol ammo so the SS leader pulls out his Knife. They grapple, at first the Khmer Rouge Leader has the upper hand. He has the SS Leader on the ground, his foot on the SS Leader's throat, getting ready to strike the final blow when the SS Leader stabs the guerilla leader's leg with his SS Knife. Then he pushes him off and grabs a comrade's Walther and shoots the Khmer Rouge leader in the face. He yells "DEUTSCHLAND!!!!!!!!" and then proceeds to desecrate the bodies of the fallen guerillas. Expert's Opinion This was SS' fight to win, as Khmer Rouge didn't really have much training unlike their opponents, as well as only killed people in the streets, not in war. The Waffen SS also had better weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Amazonian Guard (by Sport Shouting) The battle begins with 6 Khmer Rouge members sneaking into Muammar Gaddafi's compound. One member of the Khmer Rouge sees him in a window and fires his RPD at him. An Amazon Guard member jumps in front of the bullet and kills her. AMAZON GUARD: 5. The rest of the Amazon Guard fires out the window and charges the squad. Two guards come out of the front door firing AK-47s and kill 2 of the Khmer Rouge members. KHMER ROUGE: 4'. The rest of the members scatter. One of the members, probably around 13 years old, fires his Type 56 Rifle. He sees one of the Amazon Guard women right in front of him. She pulls out her Bayonet Knife while he pulls out his Tokarev and shoots her in the neck. AMAZON GUARD: 4. The remaining 4 Khmer Rouge guerrillas are all divided. One of them enters the building Gaddafi was in armed with his Cane Knife. He walks up a flight of stairs. Unluckily for him, he made noise and alerted an Amazon Guard soldier hiding in the room. He walks in with his knife, but Amazon Guard member sneaks behind the guerrilla and shoots him in the leg. She grabs his stomach and slices his throat. She picks out her Makarov and looks out the window, seeing a Khmer Rouge member trying to come into the building. She fires her Makarov out of the window, alerting the guerrilla. He runs as fast as he can way from the scene, but it shot in the head by an Amazon Guard member. '''KHMER ROUGE': 3'. Two Amazon Guard members, armed with bayonet AK-47's are following a blood trail. Following it into a small shack, a Khmer Rouge soldier slashes the stomach of one of the Amazon Guard members. '''AMAZON GUARD: 3.' The other Amazon Guard member stabs the Khmer Rouge soldier with her bayonet. KHMER ROUGE: 2. A Khmer Rouge soldier outside the shack hears the murder. He fires his Type 56 at the shack, hearing the Amazon Guard member scream in pain. AMAZON GUARD: 2. '''The last two members meet up and walk towards the building Gaddafi was in. They are spotted by the two remaining Amazon Guard members. One of them throws their knife into the back of a Khmer Rouge soldier. '''KHMER ROUGE: 1. '''The other Khmer Rouge guerrilla fires his RPD in a "spray and pray" mindset. One of the Amazon Guard members draws her pistol and walks into the building. She flips him over and puts her knife to his throat. She slashes and blood spurts into her face. The two soldiers meet up and go look for their boss. ''WINNER: AMAZON GUARD'' Expert's Opinion The Amazon Guard won a very lopsided fight. All of the voters agree that their training and superior weaponry would win them the fight. It would be an estimated 68% to 32% To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Taliban (by Deathblade 100) Taliban: Khmer Rouge: The sound of clattering stones filled the air, as four Taliban insurgents climbed down from a steep mountain. As they entered a nearby village, four Khmer Rouge guerrillas enter from a jungle and take cover behind a wall. One of the Taliban had a PKM Machine Gun; his comrades all carried AK-47 assault rifles and one had an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher. One of the Khmer Rouge had his RPD Light Machine Gun in hand; two of his colleagues carry M16A1 assault rifles and one carries a Tokarev TT33 pistol. As the Taliban start talking to each other, the Tokarev wielding Khmer Rouge tosses an RGD-33 grenade into the hut the Taliban were in. The grenade explodes, killing one of the AK wielding Talibans. The Taliban's PKM gunner retaliates by firing in all direction, wounding two of the Khmer Rouge. A well placed shot from an AK-47 kills a Khmer Rouge fighter. The Taliban and Khmer Rouge start firing at each other with their assault rifles and Machine guns. The M16A1 wielding Khmer Rouge fighter enters a building as a Taliban follows him with his AK. A brief burst of fire from both fighters miss each other. The Taliban unsheathes his bayonet and strikes at the Khmer Rouge. The Cambodian pulls out his Cane Knife and hacks at the Afghani. As the two grapple, a third Taliban aims his RPG-7 at the building and fires. The rocket kills both combatants in the blast. A Khmer Rouge guerilla fires two shots at the RPG Taliban from his Tokarev TT33. The RPG Taliban fires a shot from his Makarov. The Taliban runs with his bayonet towards the wounded Khmer Rouge before being struck by a cane knife used by a Cambodian. As a Cambodian runs into a house, a thrust from a bayonet took him in the chest. The last Khmer Rouge enters the building and swings his cane knife at the Taliban's head. The Taliban leader ducks and the blade gets stuck in a wooden wall. The Taliban leader walks up to the Khmer Rouge leader with an AK-47 and fires a burst of fire at point blank. The Taliban leader raised his rifle and yells "Allahu Akbar!" (God is Great!) in victory before hearing a helicopter closing in the distance. Expert's Opinion The Taliban won due to overwhelming firepower, weaponry and X-Factors. While the Khmer Rouge were fanatical, they could not stop the extremist organisation from claiming victory. To see the original votes, battle and weapons, click here Battle vs. Somali Pirate (by MilenHD) Khmer Rouge: Somali Pirates: In the docks with jungle behind them five Khmer Rouges were scouting the area and not far away a boat with five Somali pirates has landed and they have went to search for ammo, weapons or other things for future use. As they were approaching, the Khmers noticed them and opened fire, and one of the Khmers killed a Somali with his M16. The pirates retaliated with with their AK-47 rifles and the Khmers started to run away and fire their M16 at the mean time, only one of M16's to jam and this resulted a death by AK-47. The Khmers and the Somalis continued their assault at each other, and neither side took an advantage and in the next moment one of the pirates threw a grenade and as the grenade exploded it killed one of the Khmers , and the explosion send two of the Khmers in the water. One of the Somali's pulled his Colt Python revolver and shot one of the Khmers, who felt down in waters, killing him with head shot. As the pirate turned his head was blown by a TT-33 , while the other Khmer threw a RGD-33 grenade and killed one of the pirates and seriously injuring the other, while the third holding his grappling hook, felt from the big explosion in the water near the Khmer, as the Khmer was holding his pistol, the pirate appeared behind him and stabbed his hook in the Khmer's throat, making fountain of blood , only for him to get shoot in the back of his head with a TT-33. As the Khmer turned at the charging Somali with his Tokarev, the pistol jammed and he pulled his cane knife, swinging it furiously at the Somali and after time, the pirate stabbed the shoulder of the Khmer, inflicting deep wound. The Khmer managed to cut a deep wound into the pirate's leg and as the Pirate step backwards from the pain, he found his dead mate Colt Python and as he raised it up, he fired it at the Khmer, killing him. The Somali Pirate raised his revolver and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Khmer Rouge didn't have the training or experience of the Somali Pirates, yet their long range rifle was their biggest weakness. Also they were mostly young students. In the end the X-factors were in favour of the Somali Pirates. To see the original votes, battle and weapons, click here Battle vs. 26th of July Movement (by Tybaltcapulet) Inside of a major barracks inRedacted,Cuba,Redacted,1970 A group of 25 revolutionaries, all seasoned veterans of the great Cuban revolution of the are preparing to follow their precious leader Fidel Castro's orders. Their orders are to go to the forests of Cambodia, fellow Communist nation and have a diplomatic meeting. ¿Te asusta meter en el agua, Diego?(Scared to go in the water Diego?) said Hector Perez,a battle-hardened devoted soldier of 10 years. "Sí, me temo que tu culo gordo nos empujará a todos (Yeah I'm afraid your fat ass will push us all off). Diego was the only new soldier on the crew just joking the movement and completing the training with flying colors. But that would never be enough to prepare him for what war could do. Hector begrudgingly accepted him into his Battalion as he and other high command were struggling to get new recruits after a large famine A couple miles off of Cambodia "Cuando lleguemos Héctor los vamos a matar ¿no?" (When we get get there Hector we're going to kill them right?),Diego blurted out. There were mixed reactions, some of disbelief and others of pure annoyance and one just laughed. "No, tú idiota." (No, you idiot) was choked out though laughter by an unseen soldier . "Él va a ser asesinado"(He will get himself killed) muttered another. After again explaining the basics of the mission Diego slunk down disappointed. Hector sighed to himself, hoping that this mission would bring the alliance it promised. Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of the boat hitting the soft, hot sand of one Cambodia's beachfronts.But something was off. There were armed men and teenagers near their landing point. In the briefing Hector was specifically told the men would be unarmed and that they would be allowed weapons because this was a new land with many dangers."¿Qué están haciendo aquí los hombres?"(What are you men doing here?) Hector called out. The Khmer men didn't respond.Hector repeated himself in case he wasn't heard clearly. His only response was for the oldest of the men to pull out his Tokarev TT-33 andsay "អ្នកមិនគួរមកទីនេះទេ"(You shouldn't have come here)... x25 Khmer Rouge X25 26th of July Movement The Khmer fired his Tokarev but missed springing the Cubans into action. They immediately went any cover they could find, rocks, beach craters, behind the boat etc. The Khmer Rouge men pulled out their M16's, PPS-43's and their two RPD gunners got in position. Hector commanded the men to start laying down fire with the AR-10's and to conserve the other weapons. One of the Khmer Rouge dropped their magazine and forgetting where he was peeked out to grab it when he was shot straight through the head . This enraged the fallen comrades allies and they immediately threw a RGD-33 in their direction. It landed about 10 feet from their position, killing two men with the shockwave . The remaining M-26-7 men split up and attempted to pull off a simple two-pronged attack. This caused the Khmer Rouge to retreat to the forest leaving them open to fire. The advancing Cubans threw two Molotov cocktails at them killing two . Diego, taking this as his chance to fight for his country attempted to charge ahead with two others before being struck with a round from a stray sweep of an RPD. .The rest of the men kept charging and firing, a new-found sense of revenge steaming in their hearts for their lost comrades. They pulled out their Thompsons and started to put put ferocious firepower ahead of them ripping apart a Khmer Rouge soldiers with ease . Then all of a sudden the Cambodians just vanished into the forest surroundings. "Extendido!"(Spread out!) Hector whispered to his men. Not a minute later a large branch fell down revealing a poorly made ambush. One of the Cambodians jumped out and slashed his came knife right through his enemy's neck . Hector took out his machete and stabbed him right in his heart, killing him instantly . They again went into cover but this time it last much longer.15 minutes went by with constant fire back and forth. 3 Khmer Rouge were killed by RPD fire as they attempted a spanking maneuver x3. The two Cuban RPD gunners were shot by PPS fire . This left Hector with no choice but to spilt up his men taking 9 with him and letting the remaining 10 go off on their own. បំបែកមិក(Split up!) the Cambodian leader screamed attempting to imitate the enemy. Hector's force met up with 8 Khmer Rouge soldiers holding a small hill covered in loose foliage.He slowly moved his men up the hill, bullets whizzing past them. He fired two rounds from his personal M1911 colt hitting one in the shoulder and chest . With the little remaining ammo in their RPD they picked off a Cuban with a random headshot. .The RPD then made the distinctive *click* signifying its uselessness. With this distraction both sides began upping their ferocity with the Cubans annihilatiing 3 Khmer soldiers with a Thompson and AR-10 combination and the Khmers killing 3 Cubans with their M16s. x3, x3. The remaining Khmer Rouge men then split up on either side of the hill to try to flank,but and successfully kill one man with a Tokarev. But this strategy proved to be extremely unwise as they were easily within the Cubans range.They realized their mistake too late and in their panic some jammed their PPSs. The Thompson gunners easily took advantage of this and blew all 4 of them to pieces x4. They then quickly moved to meet with their allies who split up. They had lost 3 men in their struggle one from an M16 and 2 others from an RGD explosion x3. Hector knew that they had the advantage and decided to hold their ground against the rest of the Khmer Rouge force. The other Khmer RPD gunner took out one revolutionary attempting to reload his AR-10. . Another Molotov cocktail was thrown, burning one of the Khmer Rouge's uniform, and this resulted in him panicking,jumping about about, and ultimately being ripped apart by several weapons .The others then retaliated by throwing a RGD to the enemy position killing 3 in the process. x3. After this the remaining Cubans killed another 2 Cambodians with their AR-10 while attempting to throw another RGD x2. The others ran away as fast as they could fortunately escaping the blast. This momentarily allowed the M-26-7 men to move up about 50 m and eventually give chase once again. Two chasing Cubans were killed by Tokarev fire x2 and 3 Khmer Rouge were killed by oncoming Thompson and M1911 rounds x3.Another 3 M-26-7 members were killed by PPS fire and and the last RGD grenade the Cambodians had. The two sides faced each other ready for a duel to the death but then every soldier's nightmare occurred. By pure bad luck every single weapon had run out of ammo. In desperation the Cubans pulled out their machetes and the summer Rouge took out their cane knives. They then charged at each other knowing this would be the final battle. The Khmer Rouge leader knocked over one of the Cubans and cut deep into his throat .He was then slashed across the face making a large gash and causing him to retreat to his allies. Hector then faced off against a short stocky teenage Khmer Rouge soldier.Hector attempted to slice his stomach but was blocked by the Cane knife's handle. He was then barraged with poorly aimed strikes until the boy overstepped and was decapitated by the machete . He then witnessed as at the same time the Leader killed one of his men by stabbing him in the chest , his last man was nearly decapitated by an incoming machete strike. Hector and his remaining man squared up to the Cambodian leader ready to end thia battle once and for all. The leader charged Hector and knocked him to the ground ready to slit his throat.But right before he did so he was slashed across his back, crippling him.Hector then began to choke the leader and punches him several times."Tratamos de ser tus aliados, ¿y matas a mis camaradas?(We try to be your allies and you kill my comrades?).ញ៉ាំអ្នក (Fuck you),is his only reply. Hector then hacks his body over and over again until he is satisfied . The other M-26-7 member apprehensively walk over to him and asks"¿Estás bien, señor?"(Are you OK, Sir?).Hector chuckles replies with"No hasta que salgamos de esta maldita isla..."(Not until we get off this damn island... '''Winner:26th of July Movement Expert's Opinion This was a very split battle all around. The experts that sided with the Khmer Rouge argued that their overall superior weapons would win them the day. But the reason why M-26-7 won was due to their better experience,organisation,and better operational success.The Khmer Rouge were certainly a brutal force but but could not properly use their weapons or come up with good strategies and tactics,letting the Cubans take the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lord's Resistance Army (by Wassboss) Khmer Rouge: LRA: A mass of people, hands bound behind their back and down on their knees, look on in fear at the men stood before them. Dressed in green and carrying automatic firearms they watch the crowd intently, ready to fire if anybody dares run. Nearby another group of men, dressed the same as the guard, are digging a large hole in the ground, the purpose of which is clear to everyone there. Satisfied the hole is big enough an order is barked out to the diggers, who leave their duty but do not drop the spades they are holding. Walking over to the crowd of prisoners, each digger takes up position at the end of each line. A teenager, no more than fifteen years old, takes his place near the front and waits for the order to be given. A man strides to the front of the armed men, obviously the leader. “For you crimes against Cambodia and our glorious leader Pol Pot you have been sentenced to death,” the man says. His tone is disinterested, having clearly had to give this speech many times before. Many of the crowd start weeping and begging for mercy but the leader is unfazed, and he gives a sharp nod to the assembled diggers and the slaughter begins. The teenager lifts his shovel up above his head but hesitates as he stares down at the young woman who is sobbing quietly. He glances over at his superior who is watching him with a keen gaze to see how he handles the task. “I’m sorry” he says under his breath as he brings the shovel down… Poeu Chey bolts upright in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Morning light is breaking through the crack of his cabin door and he exhales heavily as he realises it was only a dream. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and sits there, head down and gripping his knees tightly. The nightmares have been more frequent recently and while the people and circumstances change, they all have the same recurring theme of death and destruction. Banishing the thoughts from his head he dresses himself and goes outside. The rest of the camp is waking up around him as the other Cambodians start their daily chores. After the regime had collapsed many members of the Khmer Rouge had fled into the jungles of Cambodia but some instead chose to flee the country entirely. Poeu Chey remembers the desperation of the people as the Vietnamese army closed in on their position, men and their families crowding onto the boat. After several weeks at sea they had landed somewhere in Africa and for the last twenty years they had been eking out a living, avoiding contact with the outside world as much as possible. Poeu Chey enters a small cabin which acts as storage and arms himself ready for his morning patrol. Once this is done, he heads to the scouting outpost where he finds the other four men on his patrol. They are all young and fresh faced, too young to really remember Cambodia or the regime, something Poeu Chey envies greatly. Many of the older men who made the journey on the boat have since died and Poeu Chey is one of the few left to train up the youngsters. He does a brief check to make sure their uniform is correct, and their weapons are fully stocked before leading them off into the surrounding jungle. ---- “Remember to keep your eyes peeled, we’ve heard reports of another rebel group in this area.” “Yes sir,” comes the reply from the rest of the patrol. At the head of the group, Ojore’s eyes flicker across the jungle checking for unnatural movement. It was his 18th birthday today and three years since the LRA had stolen him from his family on a humid summer night. He glances back at the others, all snatched from their own families as well. “Eyes to the front soldier,” snaps the man at the back. His name is Vincent, the oldest and only one of the group to have joined the LRA voluntarily. Ojore turns away, stifling an angry grimace and goes back to checking the surroundings. Vincent is always at the back of the patrols, AK-47 pointed at their backs to make sure they don’t try and escape. Some had tried but all of them had ended up dead, their bodies left to rot in plain sight as a warning to the others. Something catches Ojore’s ear suddenly and he stops dead. “What’s the holdup?” Vincent asks. “I think I can hear something sir,” Ojore says. As they stop to listen, they can hear the sound of leaves crushed under foot. The noise appears to be coming from their right and the group quietly move towards it, crouching down behind a fallen tree trunk for cover. On the trail in front of them is a small group of armed men who seem to be on patrol just like they are. “They don’t look like one of the local rebel groups,” one of the LRA says quietly. “They don’t even look like they’re African,” Ojore replies. “Well whoever they are we can’t let them live,” Vincent says. “Aim your weapons and fire on my command.” Ojore and the others look at each other uneasily but they all the know the punishment for disobedience. Pointing their guns at the group a deathly silence descends on the area as if even the creatures of the jungle know what is about to happen. “Fire,” comes the shout from Vincent and the silence is broken by the sound of gunfire. Two of the group are torn to shreds by the gunfire while the rest scramble to find cover amongst the foliage. ---- Poeu Chey ducks behind the twisting root system of a large tree to avoid the hail of gunfire. Unfortunately, two of his scout party were not as lucky and they lay dead on the forest floor. As he returns fire, he checks on the rest of the scouting party, who have also taken cover behind the root system. There is clear panic in their faces, and they are returning fire wildly and without really aiming. Almost by luck they manage to strike one of the LRA in the head, leaving him slumped over the log they are taking cover behind . If anything this only serves to intensify the gunfire from the remaining members, and it is quickly apparent to Poeu Chey that they are outclassed. “We can’t stay here, or we’ll be shot to pieces” he says. “Should we retreat back to the camp?” one of the boys asks. “No. If they follow us then they’ll know exactly where we are. The whole camp would be in danger. When there is a lull in the shooting we head north, opposite way to camp so that at least they can’t find where the other are.” The two nod their head in agreement and once the LRA stop to reload the three men bolt from their hiding spot. However, one of them still has ammo left in his weapon and shoots at them as they flee. A bullet tears through the neck of one of the fleeing Khmer Rouge and he drops to the floor, gargling and choking on blood. The other turns back to help him but Poeu Chey grabs his arm firmly and pulls him forward. “It’s too late for him Phirum, we need to think about ourselves,” he says and drags the young man further into the jungle before he can change his mind. ---- “After them!” Vincent shouts and vaults over the log. “But sir they’re fleeing and there is only two of them left. I think we’ve made out point,” one of the other says. Vincent stops in his tracks and turns slowly, with a face like thunder. He jabs the barrel of his rifle into the boy’s chest and pulls the trigger, blasting a hole in his chest and killing him stone dead. “If we let them get away then it shows that we’re soft” Vincent strolls over to the downed Cambodian who is still just about alive, slams his foot down on his neck and snaps it with a twist of his boot. “Either you’re with me or you’ll end up like these sorry sons of bitches here. Understand!” he says, the defeated silence from the others confirming they do. He gestures with his gun and they head off in the direction the men disappeared to. Following the trail left by the two, they come across two diverging set of tracks. “They must’ve split up. You,” Vincent says pointing at one of the rebels “You come with me and follow these tracks and you” he continues gesturing to Ojore “follow those ones.” He dashes off after the tracks with an LRA solider in toe and Ojore hurries after the other set. After a few hundred metres the tracks stop and Ojore looks around in confusion. Ducking down low he listens out for anything unusual. The area is quiet, too quiet for a jungle teeming with life and it tells him something unnatural is nearby. As he listens more closely, he can make out the faint sound of breathing as if someone was catching their breath. He pinpoints the sound as coming from a particularly thick gathering of vegetation, opens fire with his Uzi and a body riddled with bullets collapses through the brush . Ojore flips the body over with his foot to make sure they are dead and satisfied that they are he begins retracing his steps through the jungle until he finds himself back at the track divergence… ---- Poeu Chey controls his breathing as he peers out from his hiding place. He’s pulled down the brush to create a makeshift camouflaged position and affixed a silencer to his submachine gun. Sitting here, waiting for the enemy to appear, reminds him of being back in Cambodia. He watches as two men wander into his field of view. The lead one, clearly agitated starts barking out orders before walking off somewhere, leaving the other one behind. He starts looking around, clearly trying to see if there is anyone hidden nearby. As he gets to Poeu Chey’s position he notices the glimmer of steel, but he doesn’t even get time to aim his weapon as he is pumped full of lead. Instinctively he checks his ammo count to find he only has a couple of rounds left. Mouthing a curse, he eyes up the AK-47 lying next to the Ugandan’s body. He inches out of his hiding place slowly, checking around constantly for danger. Snatching up the assault rifle once he gets close, he checks the ammo count and tests the weight. It’s at this moment he feels the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head. “Drop the weapon” Vincent says coolly. Poeu Chey does as he is asked and tosses the weapon to the side. “Now, put your hands behind your head,” Vincent continues. Poeu Chey moves his left hand behind his head and slides his cane knife out with his right hand. He knows he only has once chance to get this right. He swings the cane knife round suddenly and he hears ringing in his ear as the gun is fired. Luckily the bullet only grazes his ear and the cane knife slices into Vincent’s right hand, almost severing it from his arm. He let’s out a shrill shriek and Poeu Chey aims another blow for the neck, gashing it open. Snatching up Vincent’s pistol from the ground he finishes him off with two bullets to the back of the head and he lies bleeding on the ground. It’s at this moment Ojore bursts out of the undergrowth, spraying out bullets with his Uzi. Poeu Chey scrambles away returning fire with the pistol. Ojore quickly runs out of ammo and draws the bowie knife, launching himself at Khmer Rouge soldier before he can fire again. The two struggles, with Poeu Chey trying to keep the knife from plunging into his chest and Ojore keeping a firm grasp on the pistol to stop it firing. It is the Cambodian who gets the upper hand in the end and manages to turn the barrel of the pistol into the Ugandan’s stomach and squeezing the trigger. Ojore gasps and loosens his grip on the knife which allows Poeu Chey to twist the blade around, plunging it into the teenager’s chest. His body shudders from the impact and Ojore looks up at him and for the first time he realises just how young the man he has been fighting is. In that moment there is a silent understanding between the two, their eyes bearing the pain of a childhood destroyed by atrocities, before Ojore draws his last breath. Poeu Chey lowers the boy’s body to the floor gently. The memories of all those years ago seep into his mind, all the death and destruction he had seen, that he had taken part in. He’d convinced himself for the longest time that he had been forced, that he had to do those terrible things, or he’d have been killed as well. But on the other hand, he had still committed those acts, there was no escaping that, so was he just as bad as those who ordered the killings? Poeu Chey doesn’t know anymore but what he does know is that he has to go back to the camp, to let the others know of their loss and let their mothers grieve over their lost children. It’s a scene he knows all too well. 'Winner Khmer Rouge ' Expert's Opinion The Khmer Rouge won this battle because they were the more organised and better trained fighting force. The LRA had more relevant combat experience but lacked organisation and while the Khmer Rouge are not exactly the poster boys for 'well drilled fighting force' there were at least a bit more professional. Furthermore they were just bringing the superior weaponry to the battle which put the nail in the coffin for the LRA. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Irish Republican Army (by 1298god) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Human Warriors